


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Bill Cipher, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, I've never written a smut this long before please be nice to me (ⅈ▱ⅈ), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Dipper Pines, ok maybe there's a tiny bit of plot if you squint really hard, smol Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Bill accidentally get's Dipper really turned on and, not understanding the situation, is too stubborn to leave when asked.He put himself in this situation and now he has to suffer the consequences though there's no actual suffering involved.





	Fuck Me Like You Mean It

Dipper stared at Bill who had him pinned. Well, so to speak. Bill wasn't very heavy and Dipper could probably roll him off if needed. Bill was straddling Dipper, who kinda wished Bill had more than just boxers and one of Dipper's shirts on, and had each of Dipper’s wrists pinned to the bed with his hands. 

Dipper swallowed hard as Bill gave him this look. It was so intense. Dipper wasn't scared of Bill but he may be a bit aroused. That look wasn't helping. He couldn't tell what Bill wanted. Was he mad? Was he upset about something? He didn't seem happy and that's the only thing Dipper was sure of.

"B-Bill? Bill what's wrong? Why are you pinning me? Why are you looking at me like that? Why aren't you wearing pants?"  
"Pants are restricting."  
"Why are you wearing my shirt?"  
"Your bigger than me so it's looser."  
Dipper averted his eyes then looked back at Bill. The former demon could not have picked a worse spot to sit and all his shifting wasn't helping things.  
"A-alright. So why- why are you pinning me down?"  
"I just wanted to sit on you and maybe lay on you since you're very warm, you've let me before, but you're acting weird now and I don't know why."  
"N-no I'm not."  
Dipper's voice cracked which is a very rare occurrence now-a-days.  
"Yes, you are. Right now, you are. I'm just on top of you. Do you not like me being on top of you?"

Bill needed to pick his words (and seating arrangements) more carefully before he gets into something he wasn't prepared for. The worst part is Dipper knows Bill doesn't understand sex beyond very basic media consumption. He mostly watches kids shows so he certainly doesn't know what he's doing and Dipper is feeling extremely conflicted. 

On one hand, he's aroused now because Bill still has not stopped the unintentional grinding and he wouldn't mind fucking Bill senseless. Bill's tiny and cute and insanely attractive. It's not like Dipper hadn't thought about it before. 

On the other hand, though, none of this is intentional on Bill's part and Dipper's not going to do anything if he does not have Bill's complete consent. He's not an ass hole. He'll just find a way to get Bill to leave then get himself off.

"Pine tree answer me. Why are you acting weird?"  
Bill adjusted again and Dipper had enough.  
"Bill, get off."  
"No. You'll make me leave and I don't want to leave. Just tell me what's wrong."

Oh god. Dipper's going to have to actually explain things to Bill, isn't he? He supposes that's better than being suck like he is but not by much. It took almost no effort to get his hands free as Bill's body wasn't very strong or heavy and Bill couldn't hold Dipper down in any way even if he tried. 

Next, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. This meant that Bill had to sit back all the way in Dipper's lap. Dipper could see the moment Bill realized the reason he couldn't get comfortable in Dipper's lap was because of the bulge in Dipper's pants. Even Bill knew what that was and the situation was slowly dawning on him but not quick enough for Dipper. 

"Bill, you're working me up. Please get up and leave."  
"What do you mean?"  
Bill wasn’t teasing, he was actually still confused. Dipper rested his face in Bill's neck and sighed. Dipper felt Bill's hands resting on his shoulders and resisted resting his on Bill's hips.  
"I know you have no idea what you’re doing. Please I can explain it later."  
"No. Explain it now."  
Bill demanded.  
"God damn. You're so fucking cute and you've got me so worked up I want... no. No."  
"Pine tree."  
Bill complained. Dipper couldn't see Bill's face but he knew by his whiney tone that he was doing that cute little pout.  
"Pine tree I can't read your thoughts anymore. Just tell me or show me or something."

Bill shifted in his seat again and the feeling was much more pronounced now that Dipper had Bill's full weight on him. Dipper held in a noise and his hands went to Bill's hips by reflex. Whether this was to stop Bill from shifting or make him grind more Dipper wasn't sure. 

Dipper took some breathes then took his face away from Bill's neck to look at him head on. Bill looked pouty and slightly confused but still determined to see it through. It was adorable. This blond was going to be the death of him.

"You want me to show you? Because I think I know something you'll understand.”  
"Yes! Show me. I don't like not understanding things."

Dipper moved one hand up to the back of Bill's head then pulled Bill forward and kissed him. It was by no means a gentle kiss. Bill fought for all of three seconds before he realized he wasn't being attacked. His hands bunched up the shirt fabric on Dipper's shoulders. After a little bit, Bill even started kissing back. 

He was inexperienced as this was his first kiss but he tried, closed his eyes and everything. He wasn't sure what to do when Dipper licked at his lips but did fight against Dipper's tongue forcing his mouth open and invading. They kissed for a long time and were both panting a little when they finally broke apart.

"Do you understand now Bill?"  
"I'm... you... like me?"  
"Ok, you sort of got it."  
"You don't like me then?"  
"No I do like you. I like you a lot and in a lot of ways and since I don't think I can avoid spelling it out for you at this point I'm going to say this nice and clear. You listening?"  
Bill nodded.

"I want to fuck you senseless. Right here. Right now. I want to cover your body in hickeys and bite marks and make you scream my name till you're hoarse. Now, I won't do anything that you don't consent too. I'm not that type of person. I'm just saying that if you're not down with sex then I would prefer it if you left, sooner than later, so I can take care of myself. All your shifting and grinding really got to me."

Bill was scarlet in the face.  
"I guess I did work you up but I've never done this before so..."  
"Bill, no."  
"No?"

"I'm not having sex with you unless you're doing it because you actually want to have sex with me. Only doing it because you worked me up isn't going to cut it. It won't be fun for anyone if one person doesn't actually want to be there."

"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well..."  
"It's ok to say no Bill. Sex can be a big step. Just know I will never do anything to you that you do not consent to now or ever. I will accept and respect any choices you make without question. You're safe."  
"Thanks... um... I still have to think about the big stuff but can we kiss again? I liked that."  
"Ok, if I do anything you don't like let me know."

They kissed again. The kiss was softer this time. Well, it was until Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and tilted his head, kissing back roughly. Dipper has to give him credit. Once Bill knows what's going on he learns fast. 

It quickly escalated into the rough make out type kiss the first one was like. Bill basically invited Dipper's tongue in his mouth this time and wouldn't let the kiss break for more than a second before he was making sure their lips were connected again. When Bill finally did let them part Dipper decided to test something out and kissed down Bill's jaw to his neck. 

Bill's breath quickened but in no way, was Dipper stopped. If fact, Bill tilted his head a little to give Dipper more room. Dipper left hickeys and all Bill did was make dirty and encouraging noises. Bill was unaware his body was sensitive like this. He wonders where else Dipper can touch that will make him feel good.

"Dipper!"  
Bill moaned when Dipper got adventurous and bit him.  
"Dipper touch me please."  
The words started both boys and Bill's already red face got redder.  
"W-what? Are you sure?"  
Dipper asked just to be safe.  
"Y-yes. You're making me feel good. A-and really warm. K-keep doing it."  
Fuck, that's probably Bill speak for "you're making me horny" he just doesn't know the word horny. Dipper gulped.  
"Alright. Stop me if you need to."

Bill nodded and Dipper went back to kissing and sucking his neck. One of Dipper's hands was still on Bill's hip and started rubbing circles in the fabric of Bill's boxers. His other hand had moved to Bill's back, and now that he had the green light to touch, moved to go under the shirt Bill was wearing. Dipper slid his hand up Bill's body. Bill shivered and kind of wished Dipper would scratch him or some- Bill let out a startled moan when Dipper found and started playing with his nipples. 

"Ah, Dipper!"  
Bill gripped Dipper's shoulders again and his hips bucked involuntarily causing Dipper to moan.  
"Dipper I'm really hot all over. My pants are tighter."  
"You're getting worked up. I can stop if you want."  
"Don't you dare Pines."  
"Alright, but just know you're just making me want to fuck you more."  
"Come on, just touch me all over."

Bill thrust his hips again but this time purposely. He liked the stimulation and it made Dipper moan and do what Bill wants him to which is also good. Dipper just pulled Bill's shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. 

He now had unobstructed access to Bill's chest and took full advantage of it, kissing down Bill's chest, licking and suck and even occasionally biting. Marks were blooming all over Bill's upper body and if Dipper had his way there'd be some as far as his thighs. He wanted Bill covered and Bill didn't seem to be complaining. 

Dipper used his mouth to suck on one of Bill's nipples, running his tongue over it while his hand stimulated the other and this made Bill make some positively lewd sounds. The hand that wasn't abusing Bill's chest had moved to massaging Bill's inner thigh teasingly. His hand brushed over the bulge forming in Bill's boxers and Bill tried to thrust into Dipper's hand and whined when he couldn't get more contact.

"Dipper, Dipper please."  
"Please what."  
"Fuck me, please, I can't take it anymore. I need something and I think it's you."  
Dipper moved to look at Bill's face and was quiet a minute.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Please. I'm so hot all over and you're making me feel so good. I know you can make me feel even better."  
"But are you positive?"  
"Yes, pine tree. I'm 100% positive. 120% even. Please, please, please."

Bill started purposely grinding and thrusting his hips into Dipper's to make Dipper hurry up. He was hot and horny and had a really strong desire to be fucked into a mattress. He didn't want to wait any longer so he continued to try to make Dipper hurry up.

"All- ah- right. J-just tell me if you- mmh- want to stop and we will. Oh god. Bill!"  
Dipper thrust his hips against Bill's as he moaned Bill's name which turned Bill on more.  
"Let's switch positions."

Before Bill could register what Dipper meant, his world was spinning then he was on his back on the bed and Dipper was on his knees over him discarding his shirt. Barely a few seconds after Bill was being kissed roughly again which was hardly a bad thing. 

He wrapped his arms around Dipper and felt one of Dipper's hands travel down his body. He let out a squeak of surprise when it went in his boxers. Dipper's hand stopped, waiting for clarification if this is ok. Not wanting to break the kiss Bill thrust up in to Dipper's hand to get him to keep going. 

Dipper got the message, to Bill's relief, and proceeded to stroke Bill. Bill moaned loudly into the kiss and thrust up again encouragingly. Dipper removed his hand before Bill could cum which Bill let out a whine. 

"Do you know how sex works?"  
"Um. You go inside me, right?"  
"Basically. It might hurt at first but I'll make you feel amazing, I promise."  
"O-ok."  
"Wanna back out?"  
"No way. Fuck me into the mattress captain."  
Dipper chuckled a little at that response.  
"Alright. I'll be right back."

Dipper got off the bed and rooted around in a drawer until he found what he was looking for then took his pants and boxers off. Bill decided to remove the last piece of his clothing too, tossing it on the ground once it was off. Suddenly Dipper was over him again and they were kissing. When they separated, Dipper kissed his cheek.

"I've got to loosen you up and it's going to feel weird so just bare with me alright?"  
"M'kay."

Dipper sat back on his knees and Bill heard a bottle opening. He propped himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. Dipper was coating three of his fingers in something that looked slick. Dipper noticed and after he was done capped the bottle and gently pushed Bill back down with his not slicked hand.

"It's lube. You'll be thankful for it. Now just lay back and relax."

Bill did as he was told, trusting Dipper knew what he was talking about. It wasn't long after he felt Dipper prod at his entrance with one of his slick fingers. It felt weird and even weirder when Dipper put his finger inside him and moved it around. 

Bill was soon letting out little moans which increased when a second finger entered him. It felt so weird but not in a bad way. Dipper scissored his fingers then started thrusting them slowly. Bill groaned. Dipper was going too slow. 

Then Dipper put the third finger in and this time he went faster, curling his fingers like he was looking for something. Bill was a whimpering mess then suddenly let out a moan that was almost a scream.

"Ah! Oh, god, Dipper! There!"

Dipper thrust his finger into that spot a few more times before removing them much to Bill's utter dismay. He kissed Bill's pouting lips then uncapped the bottle of lube again and slicked himself up. 

"Ok Bill, now it's time for the real thing. Ready?"

Bill was breathing too heavy to answer verbally so he just nodded and prayed whatever Dipper was going to do would hit that spot again. Dipper's hands spread Bill's legs more and Bill felt pressure at his entrance before Dipper was pushing inside him. It was a bit uncomfortable but it still made Bill let out a long moan. When Dipper was all the way in, he propped himself up over Bill and waited for Bill to adjust.

"Move."

Bill commanded and Dipper did, thrusting slowly into Bill. It took a lot of control to keep that pace. He didn't want to hurt Bill but the former demon was just so hot and tight even with Dipper preparing him beforehand. He wanted to pound Bill until the blond wouldn't able to walk for days. Bill whined.

"Faster. You're too slow."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're the only one who cares about that. Now fuck me like you mean it. Make me scream."

Dipper couldn't say no to that and sped up his movements until Bill was letting out an uncontrolled mantra of whimpering moans and pleas for more. Dipper angled his thrusts until-

"THERE! Right there. Pine tree please right there!"

Found it. Dipper angled so he hit that spot every single time. Bill's legs wrapped around him to help roll his hips into Dipper's thrusts and Bill's hands were clawing at his back, his blunt nails leaving red marks.

"Pine tree, pine tree more. Harder. faster. Tear me apart. I don't want to walk. Please! More!"

Dipper was completely lost in the pleasure and didn't have the mind to ignore any of Bill's commands so he went faster and harder and it was worth it because it had Bill almost screaming in pleasure. The dirty sounds Bill was making were worth their weight in gold. 

"Dipper! Dipper I feel like I'm gonna burst."

Dipper shifted his weight to one hand and used the other to start stroking Bill again. Less than a minute later Bill was moaning Dipper's name and cumming all over his chest. Dipper kissed him.

"Just give me one second."

Bill nodded and continued to roll his hips into Dipper's thrusts lazily as Dipper sped up a little more still hitting that one spot. Dipper came with a low moan of Bill's name. Bill let out a last little whimpering moan as he felt Dipper's hot cum shoot inside him and fill him up. They stayed panting for a bit before Dipper unhooked Bill's legs and pulled out. 

Bill whined at both the emptiness he now felt inside him and the fact that he now had cum leaking out of him. Bill just lay there as Dipper got up, put his boxers back on, put the lube up, then cleaned the cum off Bill with some Kleenex. After that he got back on the bed and lay next to Bill.

"You doing ok?"  
"I can't walk."  
"Did you at least have fun?"  
"Yeah I can't walk."  
Oh. That's a good thing from Bill's perspective.  
"Do you want to cuddle?"  
"Is that what people normally do after they have sex?"  
"Cuddle then sleep, yes."  
"Alright."

Dipper pulled Bill comfortably into his arms and pulled the sheet over them. Bill burrowed until he was as cuddled up to Dipper as he possible could be then relaxed. Dipper ran a hand through Bill's blond hair and kissed his head. Bill traced circles into Dipper's chest with his finger.

"Bill."  
"Hmm."  
"Tell me if you need anything. I'm going to take care of you until you can walk again. After care is a thing."  
"Oh... Alright. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
There was another little pause.  
"Pine tree, are we going to have sex again?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"Ok. I want to. Not now but maybe another day."  
"Alright."

Dipper isn't sure what type of relationship Bill is proposing. He would mind dating Bill. The man's tiny and adorable, hardly the crazy demon he used to be, and incapable of reaching the top of the fridge let alone harming anyone. The already live together too. 

If Bill's not into that though, Dipper supposes that's fine. They can just be friends that fuck sometimes if that's what Bill really wants. They can talk about it tomorrow though. Bill's almost passed out and Dipper's tired too. So, for now they'll just sleep.


End file.
